Baby Steps
by moosmiles
Summary: Dads are always reluctant to let their daughters walk. I know this the best. Oneshot!
1. Yellow and Blue

**Baby Steps**

_"C'mon, Anna," I hear him coo our daughter, Annaliese Marie, as she waddles towards him, doing her best to walk. I flash another picture as she waddles. She starts to wobble and my husband grabs her._

_"Hon', give it a rest. I'm sure if you stop grabbing her, she'll walk," I assure my husband._

_"But, Babe, she's so little," he argues. He looks at me and I give him the look. "Okay."_

_He puts our daughter down and walks away from her. He then gets on his knees and stretches his arms out._

_"C'mere, Anna. Anna, come to Daddy!" he calls softly. She slowly starts up again and then gets quicker when she reaches my husband._

_"You knew this the whole time, didn't you?" he asks, lifting Anna in his arms and standing up._

_"No. Kinda. Sorta. Yeah, I did," I admit._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks._

_"Because... I want you to find out for yourself and... I didn't want to tell you that you missed the first time she walked," I answer. He shrugs._

_"I don't care if I missed it. I only care that she walks, Babe," he assures. I smile softly. He kisses our daughter on the cheek. "Hey, now we need another little one to teach all the things we taught you, right, Anna?" She smiles, giggling. "I thought so." I gasp as he pulls me into his other arm. "I love you, Elizabeth Tate."_

_"And I love you, Schuylar Tate," I say. "And I love you, Annaliese Tate. Yes I do. Yes I do."_

_"I love you too, Annaliese," he joins me in cooing our daughter._

_As we laugh she mutters something, "M..."_

_"What was that?" I ask Sky._

_"Ma... Mama!" Anna squeals. I look at Sky._

_"We defiantly need another," I tell him._


	2. Number 3 and Number 4

**Baby Steps**

I own nothing but Sandria Chrystyne Carson. I hope you like this. R&R!

_I feel like smaking myself in the forehead as my husband carries our baby girl, Sandria Chrystyne, on his hip around the living room.  
_ _"She does have legs, ya know?" I remind him. For a guinus, he can be a bit stupid sometimes. It's like our daughter can't even walk!  
_ _"She can't walk," he complies.  
_ _I roll my eyes, "Well, Mr. Carson, I think she can! Cruger's let me off of work for so long and all I do all day is baby this and baby that!"  
_ _"Prove it, Mrs. Carson!" he challenges. He hands me Sandria.  
_ _I help our baby girl stand up and she starts to wobble. She slowly waddles towards me and as she falls into my arms I catch her.  
_ _"I've gotcha," I assure her softly as she grabs my shirt. "It's okay, baby. Momma's here."  
_ _I stand up and join my husband on the couch, rubbing my daughter's back allthewhile. He kisses me and takes are daughter. We watch as she drifts off to sleep.  
_ _"I love you, Bridge," I whisper to him, looking up from our baby girl. He looks up at me.  
_ _"I love you too, Z," he whispers back, before kissing me softly on the lips. _


	3. The Princess and The Punk

**Baby Steps**

I only own Logan Taylor Landors. R&R! Ask for requests.

_ I watch my husband play with our little eleven monthold boy,Logan Taylor._

_ "Hi buddy!" he waves. Logan gurggles. We both laugh. He picks up our little prince._

_ "Hun! No! I wanna show you something!" I exclaim._

_ "What is it, princess?" he asks, staring at the little toddlar in his arms._

_ I smile,taking my baby boy and help him stand up on his legs. He slowly walks to me and falls on his butt crying. I pick him up and carry in my arms so I can sit in the rocking chair._

_ "It's okay, Logan. I'm here. Mommy's here, baby," I comfort in assurence._

_ I look at my husband as he stares in awe._

_ "Jack?" I question._

_ "What is it, Lovely?" he asks._

_ "Are you okay?" I look up at him._

_ "Wonderful," he answers me, looking up at me and meeting myeyes._

_ He walks over to me as I stand up and put Logan in the crib to sleep in his room. He takes me in his arms and kisses me hard, before carrying me to our room._

_ "I love you, Jack Peter GregoryLandors," I whisper as he lays me on our bed._

_ "I love you too, Sydney Lila Hacciana Drew," he whispers back, lying next to me. He starts to kiss me romantically, giving me everything I've ever wantedand more._

_ "I hope Z and Bridge are this happy," I wish._

_ "I know they are," he says before kissing me harder._


End file.
